Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to plasma gate devices.
Description of the Related Art
A plasma gate device receives at least one fluid—typically a (source) gas such as oxygen, nitrogen, etc. The plasma gate device may include at least one pair of spaced apart electrodes which generate an electric field through which the gas flows. Exposure to the electric field creates a plasma of the gas along with a cloud of electrons. The plasma generated by the plasma gate device may be directed to a liquid for applications such as nitrogen enrichment of water, purification of water, and so forth, or a solid for surface treatment of the solid as a precursor to a manufacturing process.